The present invention is directed to computer displays for bicycles and, more particularly, to an attachment piece for the computer display.
Display devices that display various data, such as the bicycle speed, the distance travelled, the shift position of the gear shifter, and other such data, are commonly attached to bicycles. When a display device such as this is attached to a bicycle, it is preferable for the display screen of the display device to be located near the reference center plane of the bicycle. It is also good for the position of the display screen of the display device, such as its height and inclination angle, to be freely adjustable to suit the preferences of the rider. Furthermore, it is preferable if the display device itself can be freely selected and replaced to suit the preferences of the rider. No such display device attachment piece that satisfied all of these rider needs existed in the past.
The present invention is directed to an attachment piece for a bicycle display device which allows the display screen that displays various data such as the bicycle speed, distance travelled, etc., can be fastened in the center position of the bicycle, and which allows the height, inclination angle, and the like of the display screen of the display device to be set freely. In one embodiment of the present invention, an attachment piece for a bicycle display device includes an attachment component for attachment to a structural member of the bicycle, a support column fixed at a proximal portion thereof to the attachment component, and a base member having an attachment surface for attachment to the display device. The base member is pivotably coupled to a distal portion of the support column at a location aligned below the center of the attachment surface when the attachment surface is vertical. This allows the height, inclination angle, and the like of the display screen of the display device to be set freely. If desired, the support column may extend from the attachment component at an incline relative to a plane that extends through the attachment component perpendicular to a central axis of the attachment component. Such an orientation of the support column allows the screen of the display device to be located in the center position of the bicycle.